The overall objective is to devise syntheses of novel bicyclic acetals and orthoesters whose polymerization will lead to synthetic analogs of polysacchrides. Our novel bicyclization technique has made available a variety of new monomers. We propose to study their conversion to high molecular weight polymers and the properties of the latter. Specifically 2,6,7-trioxabicyclo(2,2,1)hextane and similar bicyclic orthoesters will be examined. Bicyclic acetals substituted with methoxyl groups will be synthesized to provide closer similarity to naturally-occurring polysaccharides. Studies of acid-catalyzed hydrolysis will be pursued to provide clues to polymerization mechanism. New monomers, whose polymerization will give polysaccharide analogs, will be sought. The polymers may be of use for blood volume expanders, formation of in-place sutures, and encapsulation of drugs. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: "2,6,7-Trioxabicyclo(2.2.1)heptane", by H. K. Hall, Jr., Fr. DeBlauwe, and T. Pyriadi, J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 97, 3854 (1975).